The Kitsune and the Former Hunter
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A slight Naruto and Blade 3xover. NarutoxAbigal Whistler one-shot.Many centuries has past and an immortal Kitsune-Vampire Hybrid Naruto is the last survivor of the shinobi way. He finds a half dead Abigail and takes her as his mate.


The Kitsune-Vampire Hybrid

0

NarutoxAbigail Whistler

0

Author's Note

0

Rewrote this one-shot, might make it a two or three-shot.

00

Story Start

00

Many centuries had passed since the Shinobi nations became the modern day became the seven continents of the present day planet earth. He was the only Jinchuuriki left, the only Shinobi of the old way. Akatsuki's goals led to far more damage then they realized. When they tried to harness the power with just eight Bijuu the manifestations of power dispersed and their influence covered the earth. From Gobi creatures like Lycans were born and from Nibi those the likes of Zombies were born.

Each time he had to use his power to erase memories and destroy the plagues that covered the world. Every time the humans nearly brought ruin among themselves the Kitsune brought them back within a reasonable means of living. The past few centuries he found himself lonely sense the demon within his gut had long been absorbed. Though by luck he would come across a half-dead woman, a vampire hunter and something about her just seemed to tug at his heart so he chose to save her. One of the creatures tried to affect him, a vampire as they were commonly called by humans but failed to convert him.

As the new Kyuubi he was immune to being turned by any of the 'plagues' as he called them that would at one time or another would rise up in the world bringing ruin. Which was how the blond found himself living a lonely existence, and trying to find some meaning to his life. Traveling through the dark and cold night of the streets his ears picked up something. A young blond hair woman was fighting off several of the night walkers with a bow of some sort firing off several arrows with amazing pin point accuracy. The damnest thing was that the girl was wearing one of those I-pod devices. Though the effortless curb stomp turned the other way around when one of the creatures attacking her turned out to not be a vampire. His face was enshrouded by a cloak so it was quite startling when he transformed into a Lycan. Even Naruto was stupefied by the face that a werewolf was running with a crowd of Vampires. Quicker then either of them could comprehend the beasts hand tore through her gut, nearly disemboweling her knocked her to the ground and bear his teeth; ready to tear her throat out.

The creature didn't get dinner was a Rasengan to his eye which led blood and eye juice splattered across the ground. Bearing his nails Naruto shoved it into the creature's throat and tore them clear to the other side, leaving the creature to collapse to his feet and revert to human force. Naruto then turned to the girl who was bleeding heavily as she was losing consciousness. There was only one way to save her and chances are she would hate him. Upon closer inspection he realized it was that Whistler girl he had seen in action a few times. So he decided to using the Hirashin to return to his castle without having to move her too much.

Things were touch and go for a few days but the young woman pulled through. 'It's nothing easy,'' Abigail heard a voice gently said as she woke up. Her skin felt cold, her breathing hitched and the sound of her heart beat none-existent. ''For a hunter to become what they dedicated their life to hunt.'' Abigal looked into the corner to see a blonde man with piercing blue eyes. ''I saved you by doing the only thing I could. I figured being a vampire was more acceptable then dying.''

''You...turned me to saved me, why?'' what purpose would a Vampire have for saving a Vampire Hunter?

''Why would I save a hunter? It's simple really...These eyes of mine are for more then just decoration. They can see the grave, pride, and power deep within you young Whistler. After all I suppose I did owe him at least that.''

''You should have just let me die.'' she told him as a mournful look came across her face.

''Why?'' He questioned as he lifted her chin. ''If you want to hunt then just hunt. The only thing is you have to do it at night now and its easier to do so then before.''

''I feel...so cold.'' as she began trembling. Becoming the one thing she hated most; the one thing she spent most of her life training to kill nearly broke her.

''It's like that at first...allow me to warm you up,'' The man said as he leaned over and claimed her lips.

If she would have been still human she would have been repulsed and trying to get away. She dedicated her life to hunting the creatures responsible for the murder of her family, but now she was one of them, the ever aching pain seemed to just evaporate like a mist. She gasped as the man tore threw her top with his nails and cupped her breasts. Her frame was held against the wall as his hands explored her. This feeling of being utterly dominating was arousing and unlike any experience Abigail ever felt. Her juices dripped into her panties an action that did not escape the Kitsune-Vampire Hybrid. ''Wet I see...maybe we should skip the games and get write to heating you up,'' He said as he licked and sucked on her ear lobe further arousing.

''W-Wait...'' She breathed out as her body shudder.

''You want to know my name I take it,'' He asked tugging at the hem of her pants. Naruto,'' He answered as he pulled them down along with her panties. He massaged her lower lips with his fingers(Not the Tips) and sucked and kissed on her neck. ''The vessels on the neck are so delicious...it's also such a sensitive part on the human body. Perfect for inducing Nostalgia and arousal,'' He said as he bit into her neck. He could feel her body practically freeze and spasm shortly after. He pressed his body against hers the only thing keeping them from uniting was the sparse articles of clothing. Using his left hand he unbuckled his pants and pulled out his erection. ''If you're a virgin then bite on my neck to ease the pain. If your to damn horny you don't know what to do then just bite on my neck. If neither then you can bite on it for the hell of it,'' He said and re-bit into the same spot as before grabbing a hold of her legs and lifting her up pinning her against the wall in a new position.

Taking his advice Abigail bit into his neck and tasted his blood. True to his words the feeling was Nostalgic and was giving her a near complete feel. She screamed into her neck as she felt his erection part her folds filling her to the brim. Her nipples harden by the action and her body completely flushed. She almost whimpered when he pulled out and screamed when he slammed back in. Both of them removed their mouths from the others neck and hungrily pressed their lips together as Naruto continued to thrust in and out of her. She screamed again when he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of her bosom and tighten her legs around his waist as he pinched and massaged her ass while he continued to thrust. Both of them were approaching their climax fast and found them selves in another kiss nibbling on the other lips and drawing blood in an erotic display. Both gave a groan as they reached climax.

It was the first of many times as they spent the next two days copulating and exploring every inch of the others body.

''What am I to do now? I spent my whole life hunting vampires and now I am one.'' Abigail said looking at her pale complexion within the Kitsune's eyes. It seemed that for some reason the blonde's eyes could reflect her physical image.

''You live by my side and travel from place to place and live.''

''Is this the fate that those like us are resigned to? Simply wander forever as time escape us?''

''It was a loneliness existence...but with you by my side the void has been filled. Abigail-hime do not thing of this as an end but a new beginning my mate,'' he said gently caressing her cheek.''Life will be what you make of it and what do you choose to do with it?''

''I choose to live to the fullest...to do what I couldn't do before while being at your side,'' She said as she pressed against the Kitsune. They embraced each other taking in the other's intoxicating scent.'

''That's the way...live life one way at a time,'' He replied as he picked her up bridal style and headed to the bedroom chamber to further 'consummate' their relationship.


End file.
